House Cannith
House Cannith is a human dragonmarked house whose members are well known for their innovation and advancements in technology. They are responsible for technological wonders such as the Warforged and the Lightning rail. House Cannith provide repair services and the house's gorgon mark is a known and trusted symbol that appears on magical and mundane items. Through past wars Cannith have become the most politically powerful Dragonmarked House. "It is as though the world dare not draw breath for fear that delicate balance should shift and fall, and a new Day of Mourning fall upon us." ''- Jarlen d'Cannith, House Cannith Chronicler and Lord Seneschal. Dragonmark House Cannith possesses the Mark of Making. This mark grants various magical benefits that allow its bearers to infuse items with magic or even repair them, giving Cannith an advantage in the manufacturing arena. '''4th Edition:' In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide the Mark of Making can be taken as a feat that grants the character the power to perform creative rituals such as infusing items with magic. The character also receives a feat that allows them to conduct alchemy. 5th Edition: 'In the 5e campaign setting book, ''Eberron: Rising from the Last War, the Mark of Making is a variant race for Humans that replaces several of their racial traits with a different ability score increase, some innate spellcasting, bonuses to skill/tool checks, and an expanded spell list. History 2,500 years ago the Mark of Making made its first appearances on the artisans and craftsmen of ancient Cyre. This soon led to the formulation of Clan Cannith and through their natural inventiveness and the ability of their marks they created their own jurisdictions within Cyre and central Khorvaire. In -500 YK The War of the Mark began and Cannith found itself an active and enthusiastic participant through presumably, trade and manufacturing more so than combat. It was during this war that Cannith discovered the Mark of Finding dragonmark and soon after this the Brelish half-elves who possessed it became House Medani. After the war Cannith had emerged as a super power amongst the other houses and used that influence to create partnerships and bring the other houses to negotiating and forming The Twelve. They allied with the elemental binders of Zilargo and the scions of House Lyrander to create the first elemental sea vessels. Charged by their overwhelmingly successful project the magewrights of House Cannith collaborated with House Orien to create the lightning rail. The project was finished in 811 YK connecting Flamekeep and Fairhaven. Seemingly on a roll with their past successes, House Sivis sought out the help of Cannith to create the message stations. When the Last War broke out Cannith was ready to reap the benefits and found itself acting as an arms dealer to all nations. They managed to amass a great fortune of wealth that was is only outdone by House Kundarak. They also gained something more valuable than money: political power. The Five Nations became so reliant on Cannith weapons to the point House Cannith was able to influence their decisions thus becoming the most politically powerful Dragonmarked House. Simply selling weapons and armour was about to end when the first warforged soldiers marched out of Cannith's forgehold in 965 YK at Whitehearth and Cannith then began supplying not only weapons but the soldiers that wielded them. House Cannith was believed to be the most powerful Dragonmarked House but on the Day of Mourning in 994 YK they were dealt a severe blow that cost them greatly. On that same day they didn't just lose the Whitehearth forgehold and its wealth, knowledge, resources and inhabitants but their leader Baron Starrin d'Cannith and many of the House's heirs. With the end of the war matters only got worse for Cannith as the Treaty of Thronehold not only set free all Warforged but also banned Cannith from creating any more. With the end of the war came the end of Cannith's role as mass arms dealer and some of their political influence ended with it. The leaders of House Cannith today have become incredibly determined to restore their power and wealth leading to bitter rivalry amongst the leaders. At every given moment the inventors of House Cannith are directed to work in secret laboratories, restlessly working to out do their past creations and create Eberron's next technological revolution. Hierarchy The ruling leader of House Cannith is called a Patriarch or Matriarch for female leaders. The last Patriarch was Starrin d'Cannith. After the Day of Mourning a new patriarch was to be assigned however, with Starrin's only heir dead the decision became incredibly complicated.Three heirs stepped up to claim the title and now each of them have divided House Cannith into Cannith West, East and South. The three heirs are Merrix, Zorlan and Jorlanna. Notable Members *Starrin d'Cannith (deceased), the last patriarch of House Cannith *Norran d'Cannith *Merrix d'Cannith of Cannith South *Merrix d'Cannith (Senior) *Jorlanna d'Cannith of Cannith West *Zorlan d'Cannith of Cannith East *Aaren d'Cannith *Aleisa d'Cannith *Casalon d'Cannith *Dasei d'Cannith *Dravot d'Cannith *Hadran d'Cannith *Haestus d'Cannith *Lei d'Cannith Business House Cannith produce mundane fine wares that although were crafted using magic, are not magical items. Items that are created by House Cannith are marked with the House's gorgon symbol, a symbol which is known to indicate quality and value. Cannith create all sorts of items such as watertight barrels, horse shoes and sword hilts. Cannith's fabricators guild operate a few retail establishments however, Cannith prefers to leave the selling to merchants so they can focus on production, in fact Cannith dominate commerce and industry in Khorvaire. Cannith's Tinkers Guild enlist roaming Tinkers that provide a repair service for broken goods. Cannith magewrights are also needed for the production of various elemental machines. Cannith Inventions *The Lightning Rail *The Elemental Galleon *The Elemental Land Cart *The Elemental Airship *Floating towers of Sharn *The Everbright Lantern *The Warforged Notable Locations Enclaves .]] ;Sharn Enclave: Run by Merrix d'Cannith, this enclave in Sharn's Ashblack district is a large collection of forges and laboratories. ;Aundair Enclave: Located outside of Fairhaven, this villa is home to Jorlanna. ;Korth Enclave: This enclave is a compound that houses both Zorlan and The Twelve. Other Facilities While Last War raged, House Cannith built an enormous subterranean prison complex to contain alien and extraplanar threats for all time. It was even equipped with its own Creation Forge."Idle Champion Spotlight: Warden". Dylan Wilks (December 3rd, 2018). Codename Entertainment. The warforged Warden was built to be the immortal jailer of this prison.Codename Entertainment (September 2017). ''Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms. Codename Entertainment. However, on the Day of Mourning, the prison fell, and Warden became corrupted by the very things that the construct was created to imprison. Guilds * Fabricators Guild * Tinkers Guild Stats '''3.5 Edition *Typical House Cannith Magewright: Eberron Campaign Setting p.232 *Jaxon d'Cannith: Dragonmarked p.23 *Tarya d'Cannith: Sharn City of Towers p.113 *Menya d'Cannith: Sharn City of Towers p.113 4th Edition *Cannith Magewright: Eberron Campaign Guide p.211 References Category:Dragonmarked Houses Category:Cannith